The Last of Litwak's
by ShadowLink108
Summary: It has been years since Litwak's Arcade was shutdown. It has been years since the Outbreak. Now Vanellope and her friends struggle to survive in a ghost town arcade with The Flood, Necromorphs, and Redeads outside the walls of Sugar Rush Speedway. Inspired by The Last of Us. Rate T for violence and horror.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Yes, this was inspired by The Last of Us. I'll have the first chapter ready on Monday.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It has been years since the Outbreak. A surge of The Flood, Necromorphs, and Redeads was a nightmare a hundred times worse and terrifying than Cybugs. When game after game will corrupted and declared out of order, Stanley Litwak soon filed for bankruptcy. He was heartbroken seeing his small business fall apart. Now, the abandoned building once know as Litwak's Arcade stood barren, a ghost town of an arcade.

Game cabinets collected spider webs and dust. The survivors have split into sort of tribes and factions. All the first-person shooters have combined and set fortress inside Pac Man. It was a small with well concealed corridors. Two tribes have different goals. One tribe seeks to leave the arcade, and the other just tries to survive day to day. With three colonies inside Pac Man, Time Crisis, and Sugar Rush Speedway, each group fights each other over supplies.

Vanellope von Schweetz, the former leader of Sugar Rush Speedway has overthrown by Gene, leader of the group wanting to escape. They lost many friends. Q-Bert, Zangief, Wreck-It Ralph, Sonic, Pac Man, Tapper, and Sour Bill. Now, they are fortified in a community inside Sugar Rush, with Mayor Gene's leadership over the smaller and weaker arcade characters. Vanellope is one of them. Vanellope is the last of them. "The last of us," as she would say.

* * *

**Author's note: Please show some love, comment below and let's me know what you think!**


	2. Nightfall

**Author's note: Sorry for delay, Monday was Canada Day, so all the libraries across the city were closed. I was also busy with my main project, "Hero's Duty: Console War." I warn that that story will take precedence over this one, but it will not be forgotten. I promise a weekly update each Monday. Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nightfall**

"Damn it!" she said, "Why won't it go away."

Vanellope von Schweetz looked into the mirror, her right shoulder facing towards the reflection. It has been a week since she's been bitten. On her upper arm on her triceps were fading bite marks. Vanellope was increasingly paranoid about hiding the mark from the Nicelanders or other Sugar Rushers. It was easier to conceal because of her normal outfit, hoodie sweater and dual layer shirts underneath. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Vanille, you there?" Rancis whispered outside the door.

"Just wait, I'm still changing," Vanellope said.

"Can I watch?"

"No, you pervert."

Ever since the Outbreak, the Sugar Rushers were once sweet, innocent little kids. Now, survival has changed them into more dark and coarse teenagers. Naughty girls and renegade boys, comfortable with killing zombies and brawl fighting with hatchets and steel pipes. Posh, sheltered children into rough, blue collar teenagers.

"Hurry up, Vanille, before Gene catches us," Rancis whispered.

Vanellope applied antibiotic ointment, covered with sterile gauze, and wrapped up in a bandage on her arm.

"I'm coming, just wait," she said.

She pulled tight on the knot, making sure it doesn't slip down or come lose. It was still tender, wincing when it was tight enough.

"I'm almost ready, just can't find Minty's diary," Vanellope said, putting her sweater on, "You can come in now."

Rancis Fluggerbutter entered into Vanellope's bedroom. He was rugged with dirty and tattered clothes. Scuffs across his jacket, Rancis hair turned dirty blonde from his former golden blonde hair. He still always had his smug face.

"Is it in your drawers? You usually hide things with your underwear. None of the Nicelanders would dare violate your privacy."

She chuckled, "Yeah right. You pervy boys are much worst than snooping Nicelanders."

"Hey, a guy has needs."

"That's disgusting! Can't believe you just admitted to that."

"Like I give a damn. If I get bitten tonight, I don't—"

"Gross! Do not want to know—I found it!"

It was Minty Zaki's diary, stolen and hidden from Minty searching hell or high water for it. It was a juicy trade for the supplies they needed.

"Ready?" Vanellope asked.

"Let's roll," Rancis replied.

* * *

It was twilight outside in Sugar Rush. A faint orange light illuminated from the boarded windows outside the arcade cabinet into the player screen. The twilight glowed every game, because ever since the power was cut, all in-game artificial suns blacked out permanently. Across the former sugary landscape was their game, with an orange glow, the two teenage Sugar Rushers walked towards the game entrance.

"So, do you think he'll be there tonight?" Rancis asked.

"He better be! If he stands us up one more time, I'm going to kick him in the balls," Vanellope replied.

"We're really hurting on supplies. Had to use the last storage this week," Rancis said.

"How are we on ammo?" Vanellope asked.

"Well, we have two boxes for pistols left, running low on shotgun shells. I only have 4 shots left in my rifle. We're pretty low, especially with our encounter last week."

"Yeah...that..."

That was when Vanellope was bitten, during a delivery run. She still hasn't told Rancis about it. No one knows what she's hiding.

"Anything else? Food, perhaps?" she asked.

"No more bread, no more milk, no more fruit, and _no more bacon_." Rancis said, enunciating the last part, "We're stuck eating Mary's awful cooking."

"So we basically need everything," Vanellope said.

The two of them were heading towards Tappers, one of the last games free from the infected. With The Flood, Necromorphs, and Redeads migrating from game to game, it was difficult to find a safe meeting place. They were going to meet Paperboy from his titular game, Paperboy. He was apart of them military faction holed up inside Pac Man. He was one of the few non-FPS characters to live there. His game function was delivery, and he got to fulfill his duty by trading black market supplies in secret from the army. One of his many products were food and ammo, two desperately needed combos.

"I think he's going to chicken out. Cammy from Street Fighter said Redeads have moved back into Game Central." Vanellope said.

"There Redeads! There the lamest zombies I've ever seen. They don't even infect you when they catch you. What kind of zombie is that?" Rancis said.

"Well, he better be there tonight." Vanellope said, "I'm seriously going to hurt him the next time I see him."

They arrived at the Sugar Rush entrance. The "Sweet Sorrow" sign was washed out and faded over the years. The two teenagers stopped, taking off their backpacks.

"Let's do this!" Rancis said.

Vanellope and Rancis pulled out their weapons. Vanellope had a revolver and a machine pistol. Loading the Glock 18 with a fresh clip, and the revolver with 5 bullets, she putted them inside her hoodie pouch. Rancis pulled out a metal baseball bat, a crowbar, and two hatchets lending one to Vanellope. The reached in a grabbed gas masks and pulled it over the heads. Each check each other's mask, making sure it was sealed in and cover every bit of their faces.

"Ready?" Rancis asked.

"I'm ready. Let's do this," Vanellope replied.

Armed and masked, the two teenagers left Sugar Rush and into the darkness of Game Central Station. Where the infected awaited them.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: I won't be able to update weekly. I've found a job that requires me to be out of town, away from the city ergo internet connection. I promise on my off days I will give you three updates that week. Except the updates the first week of next month. Sorry!


End file.
